


Lessons Learned

by Sammys_Rose



Series: Adventures of Annie Kelly [4]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Best Friends, Fluff, Male-Female Friendship, Minor Violence, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:29:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Day 4: Interacting With The Other Newsies (Who are their best friends? Are they romantically involved with any of the Newsies? How do the Newsies view them?)Don't call her Mary Anne





	Lessons Learned

Hi, my name’s Mary Anne Kelly, but everyone calls me Annie. Yes, I’m that Annie Kelly. Before ya ask, yes, Jack and I are really twins and yes, we really escaped the Refuge in the back of Governor Roosevelt’s carriage. Now, like I'se was sayin’, there’s three things everyone who knows me knows. Number one, The Manhattan Newsies are my family and I love ‘em more than anything. Number two, NO ONE calls me Mary Anne. And, number three, if you call me Mary Anne, I WILL kick your ass. I don’t care who ya are. Thankfully, I’ve only had to prove that once… **  
**

## Flashback

Crutchie and I were sitting on our bunks talking about whatever came to mind. Albert was kneeling behind me on my bed braiding my hair. He was surprisingly good at it, so I wasn’t too concerned about what he was doing. Crutchie was in the middle of describing a dream he’d had when Race bounded through the door.

From the minute I looked at him, I knew things were about to get… interesting. There was a glint in his blue eyes that just screamed trouble. The mischievous smirk did not bode well either.

“Hey Crutchie, hey Al.” He said, strolling over to lean against the frame of my bunk.

I looked over to find him watching me with an impish grin.

“Hey Race,” I said warily, a small smile on my face. “How’s it goin’?”

“Not bad, Mary Anne.” he replied.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Crutchie tense. Albert’s fingers had frozen in my hair. They were both waiting to see what I’d do.

“Don’t. Call. Me. That.” I said, quiet rage dripping off every word.

“Call you what, Mary Anne?” he asked, feigning a look of innocence.

“Higgins, I’m warnin’ ya.”

“What’re ya gonna do, Mary A- OW!!!”

Before Race could finish his sentence, I had launched myself off the bed, pinning him facedown on the floor with one arm twisted behind his back.

“What were you sayin’ Racer?” I asked sweetly as the blonde struggled beneath me.

“Albert, a little help here, buddy?” Race called.

“Nah, I think Annie’s got the situation pretty much handled.” My best friend mused, still kneeling on my bed.

Just then, Jack walked through the door. When he saw the chaos that was unfolding, he just rolled his eyes as he tried not to laugh.

“What happened?” he asked, looking between the four of us.

“Race called Annie Mary Anne,” Crutchie replied as he tried to stop laughing. “So she tackled him.”

“JACK, GET YOUR CRAZY SISTER OFF ME!!!” Race yelled.

Jack sighed as he walked over to stand behind me. He hooked an arm under each of mine and lifted me off of Race’s back.

“Alright, ya little leprechaun, that’s enough.” He chuckled as he hauled me up.

Race stood up and spun around to face me.

“Why are you like this???” he asked, giving me a playful glare.

“Well, I did warn ya.” I replied trying to stop giggling. “It’s not my fault ya don’t listen!”

“Alright, calm down, Mary Anne.” Jack teased, still holding me against his side.

  
“Whatever you say, Jackie.” I said sweetly.

Race’s eyebrows shot up.

“Wait a minute!”He squawked. “How come he didn’t get tackled?”

“Because, unlike you, Jackson is my twin brother.” I replied, rolling my eyes.

“Jackson???” Race said, his eyes lighting up deviously once again.

Jack glared down at me briefly before pointing his finger at Race.

“Don’t even think about it!” He commanded. “Only my sister can call me that!”

* * *

Race learned two very important lessons that day. First, only my brother can call me Mary Anne. Second, if you’re gonna mess with Jack, be prepared to run… fast.

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate kudos and comments! Come talk to me on Tumblr @thecaptainsgingersnap


End file.
